twilightsagafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ayumi Abisu/Rozdział 2
Niedługo po ostatnim spotkaniu z wampirami nie mogłam nic jeść.Po prostu chciałam polować na ludzi.Zaniepokoiło to moją rodzinę.Ja sama traciłam nad sobą kontrolę.Moja ciocia próbowała jakoś przywrócić mi dawny apetyt na polowanie na zwierzęta.Nic nie działało, tak jakby wampiry specjalnie to zrobiły, żeby móc mieć powód do przygarnięcia mnie.Próbowałam jak mogłam, w końcu odezwałam się na rodzinnym zebraniu. -Ja już dłużej nie dam rady.-mówiłam zapłakana. -Natasza, spokojnie.-uspokajała mnie moja ciocia. -Musimy coś zrobić.Nie pozwolę żeby moją siostrzenicę zabiły wampiry!-krzyknął mój wujek. -Będzie z nimi bezpieczna.-uspokajał ich Ekavir -Skąd ta pewność? Może sam z nią pojedziesz i będziesz się nią opiekował?-powiedział ze złością w głosie Levir. -Nawet nie pozwolą mu iść z nią do Trójcy.-odparł mój wuj. -Więc ja pójdę,będę mógł z nią wejść.Choć wiem, że Carius nie będzie mnie tolerował to jeśli Natasza przekona Aro i Marka, to z jej ochroną nie będzie problemu. -Idziesz na samobójstwo Mike.-powiedział z szyderczym śmiechem Levir. -Tak czy siak któryś z was musi iść, jeśli będzie miała do czynienia z wilkołakami to nic jej nie grozi, ale jeżeli zaatakuje ją jakiś obcy wampir i nie będzie umiała się obronić to klapa.-odparł Ekavir. -Chcę żeby Mike ze mną poszedł.Tylko on i Ekavir miał do czynienia z wampirami z Volturi.A dobrze wiecie, że nie chce narażać rodziny.-powiedziałam siadając na fotelu.Shirina wysłała już list do Volturi, że przyjadę,ale nie wiedziałam czy to dobry wybór.Prawda,chciałam przenieś się gdzieś indziej,ale nie do osób takich jak Jane.Jednak niedługo miałam się przekonać jacy są niektórzy członkowie klanu.Bałam się jak najgorszego koszmaru.Nie wiem czy przeżyję następne spotkanie z Jane.Z tego co wiem to Carius nie jest lepszy.Czułam się jak owca wśród wilków.A do mojego wyjazdu został jeden dzień.Postanowiłam zrobić coś szalonego przez ten ostatni dzień mojego wilczego życia.Zerwę z moim chłopakiem.Choć go lubiłam, to nie wpoiłam się w niego tylko na odwrót.Nie byliśmy do końca związani, dlatego ciągle miałam nowych zalotników.Z tym wyjazdem będę mogła się uwolnić od wszystkich chłopaków( i wilków) z Bombaju. Kilka godzin po naradzie ( zdrowa na umyśle) poszłam do parku.Tego samego gdzie spotkałam Jane.Tam spotkałam Yamira.Był dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną, (jak każdy wilkołak) miał ciemne włosy i oczy.Podobał się praktycznie każdej dziewczynie z Bombaju.Ja czułam do niego sympatię tylko przez kilka miesięcy.Jednak on musiał się we mnie wpoić za co go znienawidziłam.Teraz siedział nad brzegiem jeziora i oglądał jak Tanvir i Adil próbują się nie utopić.Yamir zauważył mnie dopiero kiedy stanęłam koło niego. -Hej Natasza,usiądziesz?-spytał -Nie.-odpowiedziałam oschle, jakby jutro moje życie miało się naprawdę skończyć. -Czy coś się stało?-spytał Yamir wstając z trawy. -Tak,jutro wyjeżdżam sama, i chciałam się z wami pożegnać.-odparłam i zagwizdałam na parę wilków które akurat wyszły na brzeg.Tanvir miał kremową sierść, białą plamę na pysku i czarne skarpetki na łapach.Sierść Adila była ognisto-ruda bądź czerwona.Obaj podeszli do nas ze zdziwionymi minami.Przytuliłam się do Tanvira i Adila.Kiedy przyszedł czas na pożegnanie się z Yamirem to zamiast miłego przytulania się było walnięcie z liścia.Oba młodsze wilki zaśmiały się pod nosami,a Yamir stał jak sparaliżowany.Po tym geście uśmiechnęłam się do chłopców i poszłam do domu.Z tego co słyszałam to Tanvir i Adil zaczęli wyśmiewać Yamira.Sama śmiałam się z niego z dobrym samopoczuciem poszłam do domu żeby się spakować.Opamiętałam się wtedy, że to nie przeprowadzka..Byłam teraz zajęta tylko analizowaniem tego listu od Volturi.O który dar mogło chodzić.Byłam najlepszym łowcą w Indiach i Chinach, poza tym umiałam zmusić ludzi do zrobienia czegoś czego oni nie chcieli zrobić.Ten dar działał zarówno na umysł, jak i na ciało przeciwnika.Był to ponoć bardzo ceniony talent ponieważ na świecie były (obecnie) tylko dwa wampiry z tym darem.Ja odkryłam go kilka dni przed spotkaniem z wampirami.Teraz uczyłam się go opanować, ale na razie umiałam tylko zmusić kogoś o łatwowiernego lub zdezorientowanego.Tego będę musiał się uczyć przez bardzo długi czas.Miałam dziwne wrażenie,że zawiodę liderów Volturi kiedy dowidzą się, że nie opanowałam tego daru do końca.Ale na razie nie powinnam się tym martwić, a przynajmniej tak sobie mówiłam.Było już ciemno i byłam bardzo zmęczona, więc bez dalszych przedłużeń poszłam spać. Obudziłam się wcześnie,jeszcze przed Ekavirem,a to on zawsze polował pierwszy.Zeszłam powoli na dół.Czekał tam na mnie Tanvir. -Cześć Tanvir , a ty nie na polowaniu?-spytałam zaskoczona. -Hej, nie przyszedłem z takim upominkiem od watahy.-odpowiedział wyciągają z kieszeni pudełko. -Co to?-spytałam zainteresowana. -Proszę,otwórz.-odparł podając mi podarunek.Otworzyłam pudełko w środku był mały,srebrny naszyjnik z głową wilka,a zamiast oka był rubin. -Dziękuje.-powiedziałam przytulając Tanvira. -Nie ma za co, to pamiątka,żebyś o nas nie zapomniała. -Nie zapomnę obiecuję.-powiedziałam przytulając się do Tanvira.Rzuciłam już Yamira więc mam prawo okazywać uczucia innym wilkom.Zaprosiłam go do rozmowy,ale ten odmówił.Nie gniewałam się, wręcz przeciwnie, cieszyłam się, że to on jest ostatnim wilkiem z watahy który ze mną porozmawia przed moim wyjazdem.Została mi tylko godzina.Po tym czasie pojechałam z Michaelem Angelo pojechałam na lotnisko.Miałam lecieć prywatnym odrzutowcem, bo mojego towarzysz nie wpuściliby do samolotu z innymi pasażerami.Już na miejscu pożegnałam się z wszystkimi,po czym weszłam do samolotu.W środku był mini salon i sypialnia.Michael Angelo wskoczył na kanapę ze skóry i poszedł spać.Ja poszłam do osobnego pokoju się przebrać z indyjskiego stroju.Dziwnie bym wyglądała.Po 10 min byłam gotowa.Miałam na sobie czerwoną bluzkę na ramiączkach,na niej czarną skórzaną kurtkę.Na rękach hebanowe rękawiczki bez palców oraz dżinsy.Nosiłam też wysokie,czarne buty.Wyglądałam jak nowoczesny wampir.Musiałam popracować jeszcze nad chodzeniem na wysokim obcasie,ale te kilka godzin powinny mi wystarczyć.Sama musiałam popracować nad tym jak będę rozmawiała z Volturi.Były to ważne wampiry i nie chciałam wyjść przed nimi na ignoranta. Po kilku godzinach lotu w końcu doleciałam do Volterry. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach